


You Are My Cure

by BlueStardust



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Tags Added After New Chapters, Alcohol, Cancer, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Liver Cancer, Lung Cancer, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Character, Sickfic, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags Contain Spoilers, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStardust/pseuds/BlueStardust
Summary: (Title is subject to change so it's not overly cheesy)Scourge wakes up in a hospital bed with Sonic questioning him why he's here on Mobius? To the hero's shock, Scourge claims he's not here to do anything. What's he doing here? Why is he here? And why is he not himself?**Future tags will be added as the story progresses.
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Down With the Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while since I posted anything here. Sure enough, it's a brand new story as I basically kinda abandoned my other story. Oof :/ 
> 
> So after the Sonic Movie I've been on a huge Sonic kick again which also brought up my Scourge kick again. I'm a sucker for Sonourge ;w; I realized there wasn't much Sonourge content and uh some of the fics are umm....not my taste. But that means I can add more to the ship and a little something for me so yay! 
> 
> There's no set update schedule, but I'll update when I can! That is motivation doesn't die on me first onO

Darkness, nothing, just darkness. Swimming, swirling around. There's voices, whispering, mumbling. Who are they? Why are they talking? Where is he? He's pretty sure this isn't his motel room. There shouldn't be any people here, right? He would have remembered bringing people. Hold on, he did not ask around for a threesome. He remembers, and he doesn't remember being asleep. A door opened and closed, yet someone remained. They walked around but then it went quiet. What the hell is happening?

His eyes finally opened. Blue eyes darted around. "What the fuck?" 

"'Bout time you woke up sleeping beauty."

His eyes snapped the left. "Fuck," he growled.

"What's up, Scourge?" a voice similar to his own echoed back.

"The hell you want, Sonic," he sneered.

The blue hedgehog tilted back in his chair. His arms remained crossed against his chest. "I should ask the same thing," green eyes narrowed. "Why are you back in Mobius, and why are you here?"

"That ain't none of your busi-" Scourge wanted to raise a fist, punch him maybe. He wanted to do something, but a metallic clang told him otherwise. A handcuff. He was handcuffed to the bed. And this isn't his bed. It’s a hospital bed. Everything is all white, cabinets, countertops, the wall, the sheets, it's wrong. It's all wrong, and he hates it. 

"Care to tell me, Green?" 

"None. Of. Your. Goddamn. Business," Scourge's lips drew back and flashed his sharp teeth. 

Sonic rolled his eyes and groaned.

"The hell I'm tied down for?" 

"That is probably the stupidest question you have ever asked."

"Fuck you! I was just minding my own business and-"

"You call getting into a fight in a bar, drunk, trashing the place, and fighting me, 'minding your own business'?" Sonic quirked.

_Shit, I must have been really drunk._ He growled, mostly to himself. His fingers gripped the sheets hard, claws threatening to rip and tear the fabric. He just noticed his jacket wasn't on, nor his gloves. His shades! Scourge looked around for his things. A mental sigh of relief washed over when he saw them on a table to his right. Even his cigs laid on top of his jacket that was folded nicely.

"So again," this time Sonic stood up and walked a few steps to the bed, "Why. Are. You. Here?" 

"Look," Scourge raised his hands as far as they could go, "If you're worried if I'm gonna try and conquer your world again, rest your pretty blue head hero." His hands fell to his sides, an icy blue glare took over his face. "I ain't interested," he scoffed.

"Yeah right!" Sonic spat back. "Like you wouldn't-"

"Just fuck off man, leave me alone," Scourge sighed, "I don't want this, you don't want this. Just let me go and I'll go quietly on my merry way, yeah?"

Sonic couldn't hide the surprise in his face. His evil twin was basically waving the white flag. There's no fight in him, no threats, nothing, he sounded so tired. Taking a step back he just noticed his eyes, there were faded purple rings, eyes droopy and ears sagging. Something...didn't look right. Sonic didn't know what but his instincts were screaming. _He's just hungover. It has to be that, he was staggering pretty hardcore yesterday._ Sonic tried to convince himself, his head is a whirlwind of confusion. Wait. What's he trying to convince? What? He shook his head to clear it.

"Honestly, I just wanna get back to my motel room and sleep. Let's pretend this didn't happen and-"

"No!" Sonic growled, "This is a trick! I know it is! I know you're up to something, and I will find out what it is!" He grabbed the bed's metal railing, "I'll stop it before you even start it."

The green hedgehog couldn't help but scoff, "Always gotta be the fucking hero. I got news for you, there's no evil plan, and there's no evil villain to stop." He turned his head to the side, away from his double. "Go home and kick your feet up. Have a break, I probably won't be here when you come back."

Sonic couldn't believe this. His doppelganger is giving him the cold shoulder! Something is definitely up. If his instincts could scream any louder, he was sure someone could hear it. This was so baffling, no words could even describe it. The shock was so strong he just left. His body was suddenly numb, heavy. Then he felt sick, something churned unpleasantly. His sixth sense was flaring, raging, screaming, skin-crawling.

_Something is wrong...something bad with Scourge..._

He needed time to think. Before he left, he pulled aside a doctor to keep him updated about Scourge. When he received a nod, he was off in a well-known blue streak. He needed to be alone for a bit, and think on it.

\-----

Clouds of cotton floated across the blue sky. It allowed the blue hedgehog to let his thoughts wander and find shapes in the white puffballs. The shade of the tree he laid under provided the perfect shade and a light breeze blew by. It was a reminder that summer was coming to a close and fall is right around the corner. It crept up fast, but Sonic was preoccupied before. Eggman, mostly. And now Scourge. 

His mind was stuck on his green double, trying to figure out Scourge's real intentions, as well as his bad feeling. He discussed it with Knuckles and Tails already when he made it back to Angel Island. The echidna shrugged it off, saying the bad feeling was Scourge's evil plans. Tails seemed to disagree, he sided with Sonic on the green double's strange behavior. He believed the bad feeling could be something more. Sadly, it didn't help the hero's decision if the feeling was what he thinks it is.

_It's not good that's for sure...He's here for a reason._

He affirmed in his head.

_It's something about him, a personal reason. Why come here? He only comes here to cause trouble, I feel like...he purposely put distance from me._

His eyes narrowed with a scowl.

_I don't think he's lying. That's one thing we share in common, we're not good liars. So if you're not here to fight or take over the world...What the hell are you here for?_

His expression softened.

_There's nothing here for him. Nothing anywhere…_

Sonic closed his eyes briefly, letting out a deep breath. His head aches, his brain hurts. Why? Why why why why? Scourge was always a difficult person to understand. You'd think it would be easy to know someone who is literally your opposite. Obviously, this is not the case. His alternate self is a giant mystery. Just when he thinks he gets Scourge, the green hedgehog turns around and does something he wouldn't expect. For example, taking over his own world, well actually Sonic expected that, it was the making himself the king part that threw him off. Sonic never sought out royalty, politics alone made him want to rip out his quills. Yet Scourge threw a piece of metal on his head and proclaimed himself a king.

_I expected to find Scourge may be robbing a bank or destroying something. Not drunk and fighting at a bar. Well, maybe. But it's not big and bold or loud enough for Scourge to brag about. Nothing that brings attention to him._

He growled out audibly and jumped to his feet. Enough thinking, for now, his stomach is demanding lunch. It's always easier to think better on a full belly anyway. Sonic took off towards the hanger, which is also Tails' workshop.

A short mile later, his feet skidded to a halt, the sound echoing in the large room. "Hey buddy!" Sonic greeted with a smile.

Tails poked his head up, currently inside the pilot seat of a plane. Their plane, the infamous Tornado. At the moment, however, it was a mangled mess of metal and broken pieces. The frame still holding together by some miracle. The fox's pride and joy had been severely damaged thanks to Eggman's previous attack. Tails was heartbroken over the damage but took it as a sign. It was overdue for some major upgrades.

"Hey bro!" the kit waved with a screwdriver in his hand.

"I don't know about you but I'm starvin'! Lunch break?" Sonic thumbed over.

The boy nodded, "Sounds good!" Tails jumped down, his tails whirling just before he landed making the impact like nothing. 

"How's the Tornado looking?" Sonic asked on the way to the kitchen.

The boy frowned, "It's worse than I thought, the outside looks better than the insides."

"Yeesh. That bad, huh?"

Tails hummed in agreement, "I was hoping I could save the circuitry, but that's a lost cause." His ears drooped, "I'm gonna have to build a whole new plane from scratch."

"How come you're sad about that, buddy? You're gonna make a whole new and way better Tornado!"

Tails sighed, "I'm just gonna miss it, you know?" He loosely hugged himself, "We had so many memories with it, you know?"

Sonic nodded. He understood what the kid meant. It was the original, the same plane throughout the years. A few replaced parts here and there but still the same. It was never so broken where it needed to be replaced wholly. That plane was part of countless adventures, of course Tails would be attached to it. Sonic himself was fond of it, but not so much as Tails. The kid poured his entire heart and soul into that aircraft. If it was alive, it would be his child.

"I know Tails," Sonic sympathetically smiled as he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. He gently pulled him close for a hug. "We'll always have the first Tornado in our hearts. Think of it this way, we're gonna have bigger adventures and better memories with the new one! And beat Eggbutt easier than ever!"

The kit giggled, feeling better with the support of his big brother. He smiled, "Yeah, you're right!"

As they turned the corner they greeted a familiar face. “Hey, Rad Red!”

Knuckles rolled his eyes. The spatula he held clattered against the pan as he flipped something in it. That something being a grilled cheese sandwich, his famous grilled cheese sandwich.

“Yes! Grilled cheese!” Tails cheered, “Tell us you made more?”

  
  
“Yeah, a whole plateful,” he pointed to the table. A tall tower of warm cheese sandwiches sat waiting to be eaten. “Figured you guys hadn’t eaten yet, so I made a bunch.”

“Yes!” Tails dashed for the table and began serving himself.

“Thanks, Knux,” Sonic nudged lightly as he took a seat.

“You guys really like my sandwiches, huh?” the echidna chuckled as he turned off the stovetop, having finished making the last sandwich.

“Dey are de befst!” Tails smiled with a mouthful of gooey cheese.

Sonic laughed, “You know how everyone has a go-to place or person for sandwiches? Well, you’re our guy!”

“Good to know,” he smiled to himself as he placed the sandwich on Sonic’s plate.

The blue hero cocked his head, “Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“Already did. Plus it’s high time I get back to my duty.”

“C’mon Knux, sit down and chill. You don’t have to be there every waking second. We installed those surveillance cams for a reason.”

Knuckles didn’t respond, but crossed his arms and shifted in place.

“‘sides, kinda want to talk to all of you on something.”

The guardian’s eyes rolled and leaned against a wall. “Lemme guess, Scourge?” he grumbled.

Sonic nodded as he chewed and swallowed before speaking, “I can’t help but think about why he’s here.”

Knuckles huffed, “What’s there to think about, he’s here to do something. He’s always up to something no good.”

“But I don’t get it though,” the hedgehog said as he tapped his finger against the table, “He said he wasn’t gonna do anything, told me to go home and forget about him.”

“How many times do I gotta say it!? It’s a trick!”

“But this isn’t typical behavior for Scourge,” Tails countered, “He’s an instigator, this isn’t like him.”

“That’s part of the trick guys!” Knuckles stressed, “He’s trying to throw us off by purposely not being himself to lower our guards! And then when we least expect it- Bam! He strikes!”

"That's not his style," Sonic shook his head, "Gotta remember, he's my twin from another world. If I can't sit around and wait, neither will he."

"And just like you, he always has new tricks up his sleeve," the red mobian countered.

The hedgehog leaned his head under his fist, "Tricks and patience don't go in the same sentence for us."

Knuckles threw his hands up in defeat, "Whatever. I'm going back to my post."

"A-Actually!" Tails spoke up stopping Knuckles in his tracks. "There's some parts I need for the new Tornado. Can you get them for me?"

"Are they specific?"

"Yeah," Tails nodded.

"Alright, I can go fetch them."

"Thanks Knuckles! I'll quickly make a list!" the fox boy jumped out of his seat and made a mad dash to his workshop.

Violet colored eyes peered over to Sonic's direction. He knew what he was going to ask and already had an answer. "No worries Knux, I got it covered," Sonic winked with a smile.

Knuckles held out a fist which Sonic bumped with his own. "See you later True Blue." He made his way to exit the kitchen and towards Tails' workshop.

\-----

A phone rang off the wall, echoing loudly in the kitchen. Footsteps of the fox boy quickly retrieved it before it went to voicemail. "Hedgehog, Prowler, and Echidna residence," Tails panted out of breath. The voice introduced themselves as a doctor from the hospital. "Hm? Sonic? Yes, he's here. I'll get him to the phone right away!" 

Tails then ran off to the hero's location. Good thing the phone is wireless, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to give it to him. He found the hedgehog over at the altar of the Master Emerald lying propped up against it. Even with cameras in place to watch the sacred jewel, the echidna still was an anxious overprotective mess when he had to leave it. They still humored the guardian to watch it to keep him at ease. "Sonic! Phone call!" he called.

"Thanks buddy!" he stretched out a hand to receive the phone being passed to him.

"Sonic here!"

"Oh good, this is Dr. Will from Mobotropolis Memorial. Do you have a moment?"

"Oh yeah! What's up?"

The doctor cleared his throat, "I'm here to deliver you an update, a-about Scourge."

"Oh. What's the update?" he sat up straighter so he was no longer slouching.

"Scourge, I-I'm afraid is very ill."

Sonic couldn't stop the laugh bubbling out of his throat. Scourge? Sick? "What? No way! He didn't even have a sniffle!"

"Sorry Sonic, I'm not talking about a cold."

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about the serious kind of ill. One that is killing him."

"Wh-What are you saying?"

\-----

Green eyelids snapped open suddenly. He momentarily forgot what he was doing. Uhh...oh right, sleeping, cause he's tired. And bored. Fuck so bored. The TV can only be entertaining for so long. Scourge turned his head to the side, looking at the line clock. He arched a brow to then at the window. Huh, guess the clock is right, its night time. Scourge sighed, well this was nice and all, but his welcome has overstayed for sure. 

As far as the cuffs let him, Scourge reached and stretched his fingers for the bedsheets. Carefully, he pulled out a quill, a green one in fact. He twirled it, the sharp end now facing the keyhole. His wrist strained, hurting from the unnatural bending.

"Fucking- come on," he growled. Scourge could hear the mechanisms clicking in the cuffs, but it wouldn't release yet. He bent his wrist harder, the pain spiking more. He hissed under his breath. Then-

Clack!

Finally.

Scourge tugged his hand and slid it off the cuff. He rotated his poor hand trying to ease some of the lingering stinging. He'll get something for it later, no time to worry about it now. With the now free hand, he unlocked the other hand and now his feet. Scourge slid off the bed slowly, waiting for feeling to return to his stiff legs. After doing some routine stretches, they felt much better. The feeling of being stuck in the same position was the worst.

He donned his clothing, it comforted his nerves but he still felt on edge. He searched his pockets for his lighter. Hands almost became frantic but eased to the touch of cool metal. It's still there, good.

_Time to get the hell out of here._ Scourge sprinted for the window, quickly unlocking it, and jumped out. Freedom!

Scourge nonchalantly, walked behind the building as there was a forest. He could use it as cover for now, then stroll back to his motel room. He pulled a cigarette from the carton and placed it in his mouth, pulling out the lighter, he flicked the trigger three times and a flame ignited. He lit it, flipped the cap back on, and took a long drag. Scourge slowly let the breath out through his nose, partly watching the smoke disappear in the night.

"Scourge!"

An automatic groan left his throat. He turned to watch his blue opposite skid to a stop.

"Scourge-"

"Blue, look I swear I'm not gonna do anything. I just wanna go back to my motel room," he took a drag, "And maybe get some beers."

Sonic's ears were limp, his look strangely...soft? Why does he look like that? That doesn't look right. Normally he's annoyed or mad that he has to deal with him.

"Dude...you're sick?"

"Never expected a compliment from you but I'll take it."

"Wha? N-No Scourge you're sick? Like, the actual dying sick kind?"

Scourge fell silent. There was a painfully long silence that went on. He sighed and stifled the finished bud beneath his boot. He pulled out a new cig and lit it. "How'd you find out?" he asked with a calm voice.

Sonic took a few tentative steps forward. "The doctor told me. He said when they took your blood sample, one of the analysts said something was off. So, they did more testing. Used big words I don't remember-"

"Non-small cell lung cancer, squamous cell kind, and hepatocellular carcinoma slash hepatoma, liver cancer," Scourge interjected, smoke flowing out of his mouth as he spoke.

Sonic felt himself flinching. He forced himself to swallow, but the new lump in his throat still stayed. "What stage?"

The other shrugged, "Pretty sure it's three now, it's been a year since I last checked."

"Why don't you get help!? Chemotherapy o-or something!?" Sonic stuttered.

A scoff left him. "Seriously Blue?" Scourge laughed bitterly, "Everyone hates me, they would rather have me dead or rot in jail. I can't go home, I'm not wanted there. I'm not wanted anywhere. And the cherry on top? I'm a villain." His expression darkened, "Who the hell would help a villain?"

"But-"

"But nothing," Scourge growled, "Besides, I made my amends. I'll do what all of you wanted, to die and be gone forever."

Blue moved closer, he was almost an arm's length away. He stopped when the green hedgehog visibly stiffened. His stance was shifting back and forth, looking to maybe fight. It was apparent he didn't want to, but Scourge was ready. Sonic had no intention to fight him. "That's no way to go," he said softly, "And to experience alone.

He shrugged, "Yeah well...we don't always get what we want, do we?"

"Why did you come here? And how long were you here?" 

Another drag. "A couple of months. Figured there be fewer people who hate me, even better, most wouldn't know me. Maybe forgotten me. As long as I avoided you and your friends, I was golden."

"But why didn't you attempt treatment?" Sonic pressed.

Scourge scoffed, "And what? Go through hell? Hope it goes away and survive? Having treatment is worse than the cancer itself." His chest suddenly seized and went into a coughing fit. Fuck he hated it when it happened, it hurt like hell. It knocked him down, forcing him to take a knee. And in the process lost his cigarette.

"Scourge!" Sonic ran to his side.

"Don't!" he growled, well, did his best to. Scourge waited for the spasms to pass, taking breaths as calmly as he could. On the plus side, he didn't cough up blood. 

"A-Are you okay?" the blue hero threw an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" he wheezed. Scourge weakly attempted to pull himself away. Yet Sonic kept him anchored.

"Easy, it's alright. Use me for support-"

"Get- the hell away from me!" Scourge thrashed himself and broke away. He now used a nearby tree to keep himself steady. "I don't need your fucking charity."

"Huh?"

"I know..what you're gonna say," he growled in between breaths, "I don't want your help, I don't want your fucking pity, and I don't want to be your next charity case to put another gold star on your belt." 

"No that's- I wouldn't do that!" Sonic narrowed his eyes, "I just...You need help."

Scourge rolled his eyes. "Always gotta be the fucking hero," he hissed.

"I'm not trying to be!"

"I don't wanna be saved! I'm sure as hell I don't deserve to be anyway!" Scourge yelled. He sighed pulling a cigarette, once again, "I told you Blue, I made my amends. It's worse than hell trying to fight it, so I'm going out on my terms-" He pulled down his shades over her eyes with a sharp grin as the smoke escaped through his teeth, "-I'm gonna fuck, drink, and do whatever the hell I want." Scourge almost laughed looking at his double's face, Sonic looked floored.

And boy was he, Sonic tried to find the words to- well, what? His head was a whirlwind of swirling thoughts, darting faster than he could ever run. He almost missed Scourge walking up to him.

"You can't save them all hero, and not all of them want to be," Scourge said in a low voice, "Give this to me, Sonic. Let me be."

His head wasn't working. His brain, his mouth, tongue, throat, even his own ears, and eyes. Sonic felt he couldn't focus at all. "I-I...No..I..I"

Scourge took the deepest inhale he could and blew a big cloud of smoke right into Sonic's face.

The blue hedgehog choked on the ghastly air. His eyes burned and so did his mouth, coughing and rubbing his eyes. "Agh! What the-"

_Boom!_

Sonic's eyelids snapped open and through his watery vision Scourge was gone. The sound reverberated through the air, he knew that sound by heart. A sonic boom. "Scourge!" he called out. It was too late anyway, he was already gone.


	2. Remedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo...how's quarantine? 
> 
> Anyway, another chapter! Hope it brings some entertainment in these weird times.
> 
> EDIT 3/29: I just realized bits and pieces of this chapter was missing. I had to fetch the deleted copy and fixed it. This is what happens when I don't know what I'm doing on google drive lmao.

"This is the last place on this street."

"Last one hedgehog, I've had my fill of these disgusting places."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever Shads."

The black hedgehog narrowed his eyes, a soft grunt left his throat. The infamous pair continued down a grimy street. Mobians dressed in suggestive clothing, eyeing the pair up and down. A few called and flirted, but this was expected at this point. Shadow and Sonic had gotten used to ignoring them. Though it still got to Sonic, seeing this side of Mobotropolis was...unnerving to say the least. Nitty and gritty. A side he rarely sees, it makes his insides crawl.

"I understand why you want to find Scourge," Shadow started, "But you really should drop this."

"I'm not dropping this, for the third time," Sonic growled. He pulled back on the hood swallowing his face. Both hedgehogs wore clothes to disguise themselves. Mostly Sonic, man would the media love this: The Hero of Mobius, sneaking around prostitute and drug hot spots, and strip clubs. He replaced his trademark shoes with an old plain white pair of sneakers. A huge black hoodie almost ending at his knees. It worked perfectly for him since he didn't have to wear pants.

But he needed to remind himself why they were here, no matter how much both males resented this. It’s been nearly a week since Sonic’s last encounter with Scourge, which resulted in the emerald male fleeing before Sonic could stop him. Thus began the search for the sick hedgehog, as well as many of Sonic’s friends who agreed to help. Sure, most were reserved and some vocal about looking for a crazy hedgehog who was hellbent taking over their world. Yet they respected the hero’s want to find and help, despite Scourge being Sonic’s longtime enemy.

But with the search so far turning up nothing, the hedgehog’s friends were losing their patience for the search. And severely disliking the scenes and sights they have been witnessing.

“Its obvious Scourge does not want to be found,” Shadow sighed.

"Yeah well, whether he likes it or not, I'm gonna find him," he huffed.

Sonic jerked feeling a hand grab his arm. He instantly calmed down seeing it belonged to Shadow. His eyes were soft, light, something the blue hedgehog having the honors of being shared to. Shadow's emotions weren't freely seen by many. Very few he trusted and liked, so Sonic took him seriously. "He asked for this," he said softly, "He even asked with your name. We should respect his wish."

The blue hedgehog frowned, "I know, I know," his voice barely above a whisper. "I just wouldn't be able to sleep at night, knowing I didn't try to help him."

Shadow sighed with a solemn nod, "I know, you don't have to put on an act. I get it."

He smirked bashfully at his words, "Sorry, I-I just-"

"You have a big heart, but you get reckless because of it. You forget to think."

"I-I know-"

"Wish your brain was just as big."

"Hey!" Sonic pouted as he lightly shoved Shadow, earning a quiet laugh, "Rude!" He turned his attention back to the objective at hand. He hadn't realized how close to the club they had gotten. Nor even when they started walking again. But they were there now, the last place to search and the last hope.

\-----

The empty bottle dinged against the counter. It added the growing collection to his right. Blue eyes moved lazily counting the bottles, which makes five now. Hardly even buzzing. _Well, ain't this a sorry excuse for cheap booze._ Scourge sighed heavily pushing it aside. He would have gone for something heavier if they didn’t charge an arm and a leg for a single shot. Plus a kidney for a whole bottle. Heh, he could give up his lungs and liver for it instead of a kidney. He dug in his pocket and placed some cash on the bar, which the bartender happily swiped up.

He pushed through the crowd of bodies circling different mini-stages. Girls on poles danced erotically, receiving wolfish attention from men. Whistles, yells, and wallops. If he looked hard there were some girls here. Obviously, they didn't work here, they weren't dressed in a skimpy bikini. But were here for the same reason the guys were; boobs, booze, and to maybe get lucky.

Scourge wandered to a booth and sat down. He kicked his feet up on the glass mini table and lit a cigarette. This was the only reason really he came to this club, you can smoke here. Most places didn't let you, which was bullshit in his opinion. Of all the things that happen here in these clubs, smoking was against the rules? Bullshit. It made up slightly for crappy alcohol here. Lying back the walls vibrated from the bass of the music. Pounded in his chest, like a drum, felt good. Comforting almost.

He exhaled, cigarette in between his fingers dinging ash into the ashtray. His eyes glanced around scanning the working girls. None have caught Scourge's eye. Yet. Hmm. Dare he say...he's not in the mood? He scoffed at himself almost instantly at he thought. Pffft. No of course he is! Hmm. What is he feeling? Whatever this feeling is, he can't put his finger on it. It’s getting annoying, nagging him now. Normally he isn’t picky when it comes picking out girls. Now he's getting pissed. Fucking emotions, he snuffed out his cigarette. It’s messing with his head too much now, what does he want to do now-

"Hey handsome."

Scourge looked over. A grey female wolf with a sultry smile and a hand on her hip. And her outfit, a blue bikini with silver high heels. If that didn't show she was a stripper, then her large breasts were a dead giveaway. 

_Now we're talking._

"You look awful lonely," she purposely leaned against the booth, "What are you doing sitting all by yourself?" She sounded sympathetic, but Scourge knew better, it's an act to seduce and interest him. And was he interested.

He couldn't stop the grin forming on his face, "Looking for a real woman."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," in classic Scourge manner, he pulled his shades down, "Looks like she found me." Wink. "Join me, beautiful?"

She giggled her finger curling a strand of her long hair. "Aren't you a charmer?" She took a seat next to him, crossing a leg over her other, and leaned in very close.

"How can I not? 'Specially if they're good looking," he purred, putting an arm around her waist tugging the girl even closer. "But excuse me, what's your name babe?"

"You can call me Luna," she smiled.

"Gorgeous name," he grinned. The name wasn't really, Scourge thought it was the most cliched name. A little too on the nose with her species being a wolf and all. Not original in the slightest, but he'll take what he can get.

Luna giggled, cheeks a light pink, "You're too sweet! I can't believe it, I'm lucky."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Scourge smiled pulling her closer.

Her fingers danced on his chest, trailing random patterns, "Hmmm," she looked thoughtful, "Maybe." She sat up a little, "You care for some company?"

Scourge's smile was all teeth, "Please."

Luna giggled again. She suddenly moved swiftly and fluidly, straddling the hedgehog's lap. Scourge’s hands immediately placed themselves on her hips. "Good, and I'll be sure to be great, company," she smirked. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back against the cushions.

"Ah- fuck!" Scourge hissed. To be honest, he didn't expect the rough movement. He's not against getting rough, but the push was hard enough to send a sharp spark of pain. And on reflex, he breathed in too fast and choked on it. He gripped his chest and thanks to the breath and pain, triggered a coughing fit.

Luna shot up to her feet, her sexy facade gone and the act replaced with true concern, "Oh my god! Are you okay? I didn't mean to push you that hard!"

Scourge didn't reply yet, as he was trying to get over the coughing fit. It went on for a minute straight before he managed to finally calm down. "What the fuck," he grumbled. This never happened before. It never got triggered over simple touches.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Fine! I'm fucking fine!" Scourge snapped.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" her brown eyes shone with something. A mix primarily of pity, and it pissed off the green hedgehog greatly. Why the fuck was she looking at him like that for!?

It took every fiber of his being to not punch her. A; he's above striking a woman for no reason, even an asshole like him has some morals, B; he's not gonna punch her unless she does, C; the last thing he needs is starting fights in public places, again, D;- hold on what? "Know what? The hell you talking about?" he growled.

"I-I...w-well," her ears flattened against her skull. "Y-You don't happen to-" her voice going almost too quiet to hear over the music.

"What!? Spit it out woman!"

"You have lung cancer, don't you?" Luna hugged her little frame. "M-My grandmother had it, and she sounded like that. And her chest was sensitive, the slightest pressure made her cough bad." Suddenly, she climbed onto his lap and pulled Scourge gently close. "I'm so sorry, I hope you’ll pull through this," she whispered.

"Ack-" was all he could say. And then he was pulled to his feet.

"Sorry, I take it you're trying to forget about it," she smirked sweetly, "Well, I'll take good care of you."

"You will?" he said dumbly. Scourge's mind was trying to catch up still from Luna discovering his ailment. It can't be that obvious, is it?

The girl just smiled brightly and pulled him along. First, a quick stop to the bar, where she and the bartender (Robert, or at least what Scourge thinks he heard Luna call him) had a brief talk. His face went from stern to soft as she talked and the tabby mobian handed her some sort of device and key card. She bumped noses with a smile and walked back to Scourge. Luna took an arm and began leading him through the crowd and to the other side of the club. The hedgehog quickly realized where they were going. Only, they were passing the rooms where private sessions with the girls happened. Standard, plain-looking doors were now looking nicer and built with actual effort.

"I'll bite, what are you doing?" he raised an eye.

She giggled, "What's it look like?"

They finally stopped at a door. She took her key card and opened the door. Luna ushered him inside and closed the door. It clicked locking automatically. She strutted up to him placing her arms around his shoulders, "I'm being your company and I'm gonna take good care of you." Her voice was laced heavily with sultry promises.

"Hmmph, enlighten me," Scourge scoffed slightly, but curious.

"I'm gonna make you feel like a king," her fingers gripped through his jacket, feeling for the muscles underneath the leather. Then snaking themselves downwards against his chest, teasing and feather-light now tracing muscles underneath fur. "Anything you want is on the house," she smiled, "Snacks, drinks, me. You just sit back and enjoy."

For a moment, a little shock filtered into Scourge's brain. So, he's getting free drinks, free sex, free snacks even, romps in a VIP room with a nice bed, and what maybe he eyed a mini-fridge hopefully stocked with said free alcohol? All because the girl found out he was sick? A large grin took over his muzzle and pulled the girl closer to him. Just as fast the shock came it was gone. _Maybe I should be pulling the cancer card more often._ "Well, who am I to decline?" he purred, "I hope that fridge has some real booze in there, this king is thirsty."

Luna's smile widened, "What would you like?"

"Real whiskey if you got some. And your pussy."

\-----

The hedgehogs finally entered the club. The atmosphere stank of cigarettes and sweat. Already Sonic felt his nose burning to the smell and smoke. Looking at Shadow to his side, he appeared to be stoic and indifferent. But he knew better, he could see past the mask. For a moment it broke recoiling at the smell but readjusted and adapted as Shadow always does. He knows him personally, and all too well. A deep breath made the black hedgehog's chest swell and released it. "Same as last time?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's move," Sonic nodded. No more was needed to said, the azure male already was moving towards the crowd. 

Last place. This was the last location. Anxiety gripped his chest. Sonic prayed to Chaos that Scourge was here. All he wanted was just to lend a hand. Now whether his anti accepted it was on Scourge and Scourge alone. There's only so much he can do.

_"I don't wanna be saved! I'm sure as hell I don't deserve to be anyway!...You can't save them all hero..."_

_But I can still try...at least know I'm here for you._

It was routine at this point. Shadow would start the search in the crowd and Sonic searched the tables, booths, and bar. The meeting place was at the restroom doors. And out of nearly fifty plus locations, the search has turned up nothing. A sudden beep rang out of Sonic’s communicator, with a finger press it beeped back answering the call.

“Knuckles here.”

“Tell me you got some good news,” Sonic replied back.

The echidna sighed, “Nothing, Vector almost exposed me and Espio, the idiot. We didn’t find or hear anything on Scourge.”

Sonic gritted his teeth, “Dammit!”

“This guy’s literally turned into a ghost!” he heard Vector speak up.

An affirming grunt came from Espio, “No one has seen or interacted with him. No trace, perhaps he is laying lower than we think he is.”

Sonic released a frustrated sigh, “Okay, thanks guys. Take a break for tonight. Tell the others for me, yeah?”

“We will pass on the message.”

“Thanks Esp, Vec, and Knux,” and with that Sonic hung up.

Momentarily, he paused to shake his head to clear his mind, and continued on. _Please, for the love of Chaos, be here Scourge._ The bar was in his sights. A grey tabby cat mobian was hand drying some beer mugs. The bar was pretty empty, save for three other individuals plus the bartender. One mobian had laid their head on the bar, some sort of canine (dingo maybe?). If that didn’t signal Sonic as him passed out drunk, then all those empty glasses beside him surely would have alluded the hedgehog. Off to the far left were a working girl and a male striking a conversation over martinis. The canary and hawk seemingly having a good time, the topic, unknown. None of Sonic’s business nor did he even care, the bartender was the goal here. Hopefully, he’s seen the other hedgehog. Sonic took a seat on a barstool.

“What can I get ya?” he spoke with a drawl.

“Help. Hopefully,” Sonic replied.

The tabby scoffed, “Don’t we all? What’s yer poison?”

“Nothing,” he said firmly. Sonic took the time to retrieve his phone. With quick fingers he unlocked it and pulled up a picture. He swiveled his phone to the direction of the bartender showing him a picture of Scourge. “I’m looking for someone he’s, uh, a friend,” the hero cringed inwardly. Calling his anti a ‘friend’ was a foreign and strange thing to call his enemy. “I’m extremely worried for him, ever since he was told he had cancer, he’s disappeared,” he pleaded, “A-And he loves going to these kinds of places, but I’ve checked all over and no one's seen him. Please, have you seen him?”

The tabby leaned in closer to peer at the phone. A shine caught Sonic’s attention to the cat’s chest. His name tag was made of some sort of metal material, it read Robbert. The longer he took to examine the picture, the more Sonic’s heart pounded.

_C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon please please please please please-_

“Him? Yeah, I sure did,” he nodded.

Sonic couldn’t stop his gasp. _Finally!_ “Wh-Where!? How long ago?”

“Eh, not too long ago,” Robbert rubbed his chin in thought, “Maybe an hour or so? Not sure. He ordered a coupl’a beers and paid in cash.”

_Probably stolen money._ Sonic shook his head, “Figures, tell me he’s still here! Please!”

“Don’t think I e’er saw him leave. He did get a room with one of the girls ‘ere,” the cat continued, “Luna, bless her, wanted to give ‘em special treatment. Said he had lung cancer, hit a deep place in ‘er heart. ‘Er granny died of lung cancer.” He sighed deeply, “Poor thing. She loved ‘er granny, lovely lady.” He reached behind him and plucked a key card off the wall. “Luna took ‘em to room 7 at the end of the hall there,” he pointed to the otherside of the room. “Don’t knock, or she won’t answer. Ring the buzzer, it’s gonna look like a doorbell. If she still don’t answer, use the key card, it’ll get ya in,” Robbert explained.

“Th-Thank you! Thank you-” Sonic checked the nametag again, “Robbert!”

“My pleasure, get ya’selves home safe, especially ‘em. Before he rots ‘emself more ‘ere.”

“Thank you again!” Sonic jumped off the barstool and scampered to the hallway. He couldn’t run his usual super speed unless he gave himself away. So he had to settle with a brisk jog and with limited speed, made his way around the crowd. _I should tell Shadow that Scourge’s here. I know I should. But Scourge is here and I gotta get to him quick, before I miss him. It’s faster this way._

It felt far too long for the hero to reach the hall. He watched the room numbers go by so achingly slow. 

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7!

_Finally! Going at this speed is so painfully SLOW._ Room 7. Scourge is supposedly behind this door. God, he better be. Following directions, Sonic easily found the buzzer and pressed it. He heard a low buzzing noise, muffled and quiet as the room absorbed the sound.

….No answer.

Sonic rang it again.

….No answer.

He rang it once more.

….No answer.

And another for good measure.

….Still no answer.

He bit his lip. Ugh, he hoped he didn’t have to use the key card and just walk in. He wished the girl answered so he didn’t have to possibly walk in on whatever they’re doing. ( _Sigh) No other choice it looks like._ Taking a deep breath and with a firm hold on the key card, Sonic swiped. The lock clicked. Sonic placed his hand on the door knob and turned, he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm naming the chapters after song titles. Yeah, what of it!? 
> 
> Remedy by Seether
> 
> And for chapter one: Down With the Sickness by Disturbed if no one could guess that ;p


End file.
